Hoisting ropes typically include one or several load bearing members that are elongated in the longitudinal direction of the rope and each form a structure that continues unbroken throughout the length of the rope. Load bearing members are the members of the rope which are able to bear together the load exerted on the rope in its longitudinal direction. The load, such as a weight suspended by the rope, causes tension on the load bearing member in the longitudinal direction of the rope, which tension can be transmitted by the load bearing member in question all the way from one end of the rope to the other end of the rope. Ropes may further comprise non-bearing components, such as an elastic coating, which cannot transmit tension in the above described way.
In prior art, such hoisting ropes exist where the load bearing members are embedded in polymer coating. Furthermore, such solutions exist where said load bearing members are in the form of elongated composite members made of composite material comprising reinforcing fibers in polymer matrix. In these solutions, the grip between the coating and the composite members has been firm when the coating has been molded around the composite members. The grip hereby achieved has been adequate for enduring, safe and reliable utilization of the rope. It is, however, beneficial if any properties of the grip can be even further improved as in this way force transmission ability and tolerance for abnormalities and wear of the rope can be increased even further.